Working it Out
by Random-Writer17
Summary: What would happen if our characters went to the gym? Something interesting, that's for sure.


**Ouran High School Mini-Adventures Working it Out:**

**Working it Out****  
><strong>

*While walking on the street

Honey: Tamaki? Why are we going to the gym again?

Tamaki: Because, (Dramatic music comes in) as members of the host club, we must strive to always look

physically well! We all know (Zoom in on face with sparkles)_ looks_ win half the battle.

Hikaru: Hey Boss, are you sure you're not just trying to work out the extra pounds you gained during last night's dinner?

*Tamaki hides in a corner of shame

*Rosie background appears

Kaoru: Hikaru?

Hikaru: Yes Kaoru?

*Kaoru looks down sadly

Kaoru: You don't think that _I_ gained weight from last night's dinner, do you?

*Hikaru pulls Kauru's chin up to face him

Hikaru: Of course not Kauru, and even of you did...

*Hikaru touches Kaoru's arm and moves in closer

Hikaru: ... I still like your body anyway

Kauru: Oh Hikaru...

Hikaru: Oh Kaoru...

Haruhi: Hate to ruin your guy's little moment, but is it really necessary for you two to act that

way everywhere we go?

*Rosie background disappears

Hikaru & Kaoru: No, but it keeps things interesting.

*Hikaru whispers in Haruhi's ear

Hikaru: Don't you agree?

*Kaoru does the same on Haruhi's other ear

Kaoru: Though you must admit Haruhi... You _do_ like it... Don't you?

Tamaki: WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY–

Mori: We're here.

Kyouya: Hm. The picture father showed me made our gym look much bigger than in real life.

Haruhi: You're family owns this too? I thought your family was only involved in hospital related

things.

Kyouya: Well you see, like the resort we visited the last time, my family is what you can say, expanding

its horizons. Besides, wouldn't you agree that a man's physical condition is also an aspect of his

health?

Haruhi: You have a point, but hey, Kyouya?

Kyouya: Yes?

Haruhi: Looks like our friends we're more excited than we thought.

*Tamaki's voice coming from inside

Tamaki: Hey! My, well _this_ doesn't look too heavy to lift!

*Seconds later.

Tamaki: Ooof! Hey a little help anyone? Anyone?

Haruhi: Yeah, I think we should go inside.

*Inside the gym Haruhi sees Tamaki laying down on a bench under a barbell, and dashes towards him

Haruhi: Tamaki! Geez, what's wrong with you?

Tamaki: It didn't look that heavy –_pants_– plus, it's not my –_pants_– fault that I can make just about

anything fall for me.

Haruhi: Save your breath Tamaki.

*Haruhi tries to lift the barbell off of Tamaki

Haruhi: Dammit Tamaki! Why –_pant_s –did you have to pick –_pants_– a barbell that was so –_pants_– heavy?

Hikaru and Kaoru: _We_ could help.

*Hitachiin brothers smirk at Tamaki

*Tamaki gets enraged at the sight of the two Hitachiin brothers

Tamaki: We don't need your help!

Hikaru and Kaoru: Who says we were planning to help _you_?

Tamaki: *le gasp*

Hikaru: Yeah boss, we we're actually talking about helping...

Hikaru & Kauru: Haruhi. *smirk*

*Tamaki starts babbling madly

Haruhi: Tamaki will you calm down? And guys, really, I can do this myself so if you both don't mind–

Hikaru & Kaoru: Nonsense.

*Kaoru moves very closely to Haruhi's left

Kaoru: I'll just position myself here...

*Hikaru does the same leaving Haruhi without much personal space

Hikaru: While I position myself here...

Tamaki: YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK–

*Barbell is suddenly lifted off Tamaki one-handedly by Mori.

Haruhi: Wow, you sure are strong Mori–sempai.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Psh.. We could've done that.

*Tamaki fixes his gaze on the Tamachiin twins

Tamaki: Oh boys...About that...

*Tamaki lunges at Kaoru and Hikaru and a puff of smoke appears around them with the sight of arms and legs here and there.

*Haruhi sighs at the sight before her

Haruhi: Uhm... I think I'll leave you guys with that.

*Haruhi goes around the gym and spots Kyouya near the front desk writing in his black notebook

Haruhi: Can't leave your notebook for more than one second can you Kyouya?

*Kyouya adjusts his glasses

Kyouya: Might as well calculate last night's expenses before our Prince goes on another one of his

drastic spending sprees –which he will. Eventually.

Haruhi: Don't you want to relax a bit though? You seem to always be working yourself a bit too much

nowadays.

*A pause.

Kyouya: Father did once explain the benefits of an hour of intense workout...

Haruhi: Plus, everyone needs a break every once in a while... Even you Kyouya.

*Kyouya pauses once more as a glint in his glasses temporarily blocks out his expression.

Kyouya: Perhaps you may be correct. Shall we head to the treadmills?

Haruhi: Sure.

*After an hour of sweat plus the additional fights and sexual innuendo here and there, all gathered in the canteen for a snack. Haruhi offered to get the snacks while the rest wait at the table.

Tamaki: *Leans back with arms behind his head* I sure do feel even sexier now.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Right...

*Haruhi returns with a tray full of plates, celery sticks, a bowl of peanut butter, cups, and a pitcher of juice

Hikaru & Kauru: What is _that_?

Haruhi: *Looks confused* Our snack? Why? I got us celery sticks that we can dip in peanut butter.

I even got us some juice.

*Everyone looks at Haruhi's tray with a confused expression –except for Kyouya

Kyouya: A commoner's snack, I see.

Hikaru: Hey! Will you stop referring to the food I eat as "commoner's" food?

*Tamaki quickly gathers everyone on the table in a private circle leaving Haruhi with a question mark over her head.

Tamaki: Guys! You're all offending Haruhi! She worked hard to prepare us a snack, and you all are

_hurting her feelings_!

Hikaru & Kauru: We're not eating that.

Tamaki: Must you two _always_ be so uncooperative? Fine. Since no one is brave enough to eat Haruhi's

snack, *dramatic pause*_ I_, shall be the first to taste!

*All go back to the former seating position

Haruhi: What was that all about?

*Tamaki starts patting Haruhi's head repeatedly

Tamaki: Oh nothing my little Haruhi.

Haruhi: Stop that.

Tamaki: So how do you eat this little "snack" you've worked so lavishly hard to prepare for us? *Tamaki

gives the rest a look*

Haruhi: Actually, it didn't take much work to prepare.

*Tamaki looks like he was shot in the heart with a bullet. The twins snicker.

Haruhi: *Continues like nothing happened*I just saw the celery sticks in the mini-refrigerator as well as

the juice. So I got some plates, some cups, and put some peanut butter in a bowl.

*Tamaki bounces back up dazed.

Tamaki: Uhm. Anyway, so how do we eat this delicious delicacy you've whole-heartedly prepared for

us?

Haruhi: Oh it's pretty simple.

*Haruhi demonstrates

*All the members watch like toddlers learning a new lesson –except for Kyouya who's all poker faced.

Tamaki: Is it, *pause* good?

Haruhi: *Still chewing* Tastes pretty good to me.

*Tamaki still looks a bit uneasy.

*Haruhi dips another celery stick and offers it to Tamaki

Haruhi: Here. Try one.

*Tamaki's eyes sparkle

Tamaki: Haruhi? A-Are you offering, to _hand feed_ me?

Haruhi: Quit dreaming. Here take it.

*Tamaki takes the celery stick with peanut butter, and looks at it uncomfortably.

Hikaru: Hey boss, if you can't do it...

Kauro: We could always do it ourselves.

*Tamachiin twins smile

*Tamaki's mind flashes back to the little "cookie incident"

Tamaki: No! I-I can do it! *Points at them* You two shady twins stay where you are!

Kauru: We we're just offering.

Hikaru & Kauru: No need to get all defensive.

*Tamaki glares

Haruhi: Tamaki?

*Tamaki snaps back to normal

Tamaki: Yes my little Princess?

Haruhi: *Unamused* Are you going to eat this or not?

*The rest look at Tamaki intently.

*Eyes closed, Tamaki takes a swift intake of breath before taking a bite.

*Second later...

Honey: Tamaki? Are you okay?

*Tamaki's face is covered by his bangs

Tamaki: *In a sudden outburst* THAT'S ONE OF THE BEST THINGS I'VE EVER TASTED SINCE INSTANT COFEE! *sparkle* *sparkle*

*In utter gay joy Tamaki starts hugging and complimenting Haruhi non-stop.

Hikaru & Kauru: Can we try?

Haruhi: *Still trying to push Tamaki away* Sure, –Tamaki! Will you cut it out!

Honey: Like this Haruchan?

*Honey takes a celery stick and dips it in the peanut butter.

Haruhi: Yup.

*Honey takes a bite as the rest watch him intently.

Honey: Mmm! This is really yummy Haruchan!

*Honey dips another celery stick and eats –clearly unaware of the looks of awe

*Soon the twins shrug each try a piece

Hikaru & Kauru: It's not that bad after all.

Kyouya: Might as well take advantage of this opportunity. It's not every day one eats like a commoner.

Haruhi: I heard that.

*Mori also eats one, and afterwards grunts in approval. Or so it seems.

*Soon all finish eating, except for Honey –who has moved on to the "cake" portion of snack time.

Kyouya: Well, I'd say it's about time that we all get cleaned up, and ready to leave. The showers are near

the lockers.

*Haruhi gets her backpack and is about to head to the showers when a voice calls her

Hikaru: *Eyes Tamaki before speaking to Haruhi* Oh Haruhi...

*Haruhi turns and faces Hikaru

Haruhi: Yeah?

Hikaru: Looks like you forgot something...

*Kauru appears from behind Hikaru's back and waves a white towel

*Haruhi gives her bag a quick check, and realizes in the process that that is indeed her towel

Haruhi: H-Hey! Give that back!

*Both of the twins glace at Tamaki devilishly before running

Hikaru & Kauru: You'll have to catch us first! *laughs*

*The twins dash to the shower room and snicker. Cloths that suspiciously look like shirts are thrown out into to open after the twins enter the shower room's entrance.

*Haruhi starts running towards the shower room

Haruhi: That's not funny guys!

*Right behind her is Tamaki who also yells

Tamaki: HARUHI! DON'T GO IN THERE! THEY'LL ROB YOU OF YOUR INNOCENCE!

Kyouya: And there they go again.

END.


End file.
